


Friendly Fire

by ficbypen



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Community: capkink, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbypen/pseuds/ficbypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Phillips discovers the true nature of Bucky and Steve's relationship.  He takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [capkink](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=15914#t15914) prompt: "I want an AU where Steve and Bucky are together during the war but then get ratted out to the Army. What happens next is your choice. Does the Army still want anything to do with thier Super Solider? Does Bucky just get shipped off somewhere? Do they still somehow meet thier fate on that plane? Go crazy, and please feel free to make it hurt anon. [[Source](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=15914#t15914)]

Five miles from the front. Weather’s shit. Supplies no longer exist.

 _And now_ , Colonel Phillips thinks as he flips through the surveillance pictures of Captain America’s tent, _I've gotta deal with this SNAFU_.

Colonel Phillips stares at pictures of the nation’s golden boy with his head between the legs of his sidekick.

 _Should’ve known. What Erskine gets for recruiting an art student._

He never liked Rogers. Too plucky. Not fit to be a soldier. Rogers backed him into a corner when he returned with the remaining 107th. Phillips couldn’t throw him in the brig. He couldn’t ship him back to the labs. Captain America had just proved he could do more than sell war bonds.

Whether Phillips likes him or not (and he begrudgingly has come to respect Rogers) the facts remain: The Army cannot defeat HYDRA without Captain America, and without defeating HYDRA they cannot win the war.

“What are my orders, sir?” Private Hodge asks, still standing at attention.

Phillips rips up the photos.

He leans back in his chair.

“At 0300 tomorrow, Captain America and his Commandos will be here --” Phillips points to a wooden area on the map. “They’re tasked to eliminate a HYDRA bunker. They should face a strong resistance."

If the Captain thinks HYDRA killed his... killed Sgt. Barnes, he’ll only go after them faster, harder. He won’t stop until they’re wiped from the Earth. Two, three months tops. That’s all it will take if the Captain stops fighting for the greater good and starts fighting to avenge.

Phillips pauses. Hodge keeps his face blank. Phillips locks eyes with Hodge. “Make it look like an accident.”


End file.
